L'amour oublié
by lilianna Dreayar
Summary: Bella est partir le jour de son mariage en laissant Edward seul devant l'autel. Il se pose la question pourquoi ? Il la cherche en vain. Un jour alors que Jasper devait rendre visite à un de ses amis Damon Salvatore qui vit a Mystic Falls. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Twilight : jusqu'au mariage de Bella et Edward

Vampire Diaries : jusqu'au début de l'épisode ou toute la famille Mikealson est réveiller

Bella est partir le jour de son mariage en laissant Edward seul devant l'autel. Il se pose la question pourquoi ? Il la cherche en vain. Un jour alors que Jasper devait rendre visite à un de ses amis Damon Salvatore qui vit a Mystic Falls. Tous les Cullen décident de venir avec lui. Entre révélations, retrouvailles, amours et ennemis tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie ma conseillère et aussi ma correctrice labouquine

Vous pouvez écouter cette chanson tout au long du chapitre.

watch?v=S0GDfM-s8nk

Chapitre 1 : La retrouver

POV Edward :

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné le jour le plus important de ma vie ? Je l'ait attendu plus de 100 ans et elle me laisse maintenant. Quand ils ont compris qu'elle ma laissée, ils ont tous eu des reaction différentes :

Charlie et Rosalie semblent heureux car c'est vrai que Rosalie ne porte pas vraiment Bella dans son cœur et que Charlie ne n'aime pas vraiment.

Esmé et Carlisle me sont qu'ils sont vraiment tristes mais au fond Carlisle lui en veut vraiment et Esmé est triste d'avoir perdus un enfant.

Jasper ne dit rien et ne cache ses pensés. Emmett lui est mort de rire en vrai est en pensés et il dit a tous le monde que seul sa sœur peut faire sa, il est gonflés quand il n'y aura plus d'humain avec nous je vais le tuer.

Celle qui m'étonne le plus c'est Alice car elle s'excuse est me dit que Bella lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et quelle me racontera tout plus tard. J'attends c'est explication est vite.

Fin du POV Edward.

POV Klaus

Depuis qu'il la trompait, il reste dans ce cercueil en attend que je lui enlève cette foutue dague et il attendra longtemps. Quand j'entendis Elijah arrivé je décide de laisser ses pensés de coter et plutôt d'essayer de savoir ou il est allé.

- Ou étais tu ?

- Je me promenais. Me répondit-il

J'ai du mal à le croire mais bon maintenant il va falloir que je lui parle d'une importante recherche.

- Ecoute mon frère, il va maintenant falloir que je te parle d'une de mes recherches.

- J'ai moi-même une requête dont je dois te faire part, mais la tienne à l'air vraiment importante alors je t'écoute.

- Comme tu le sais depuis quelles siècles notre chère sœur a disparut…

- Je le sais mais je pensais que tu l'avais retrouvé et poignarder comme notre famille. (NB : et prends sa dans les dents Klaus) me dit-il d'un ton acerbe

- Je pense que nous pourrons reparler de cela plus tard non ? Je ne l'ai pas poignardé car je ne l'ai pas retrouvé et c'est pourquoi je pense que maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux nous pourrions la retrouver. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu as sans doute raison. Nous pourrons remettre notre querelle à plus tard. Je pense qu'il est temps de retrouver la femme de Kol.

Fin du POV de Klaus.

POV Damon :

Je revenais juste d'une discussion avec Elijah quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le sorti et regardai le nom afficher à la vue de celui ci je me sentis heureux. Après tout se temps il me rappeler enfin.

- Eh ben mon vieux c'est après tout se temps que tu te décide enfin de me rappeler. Lui dis-je en essayant de cacher ma joie même si je savais qu'il l'avait déjà senti.

- T'inquiète pas je t'ai pas oubliait. Alors Damon Alice m'a dit que tu avis besoin de moi c'est pourquoi cette fois ci ?

- T'es toujours avec la voyante mec, c'est quand que tu vas la larguée ? Mais bon pour répondre a ta question bientôt Stefan et moi on va devoir aller manger chez les Originels alors tu voudrais ramener tout la petite famille a Mystic Falls pour des vacances ? Dis-je tout joyeux

- Mais bien sur mais il ya deux condition : premièrement tu vas devoir supporter « la voyant » et deuxièmement tu vas devoir m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un.

- D'accord je suis obliger pour la voyante tu sais que personnes ne peut la supporter et que je l'aurais tuée au moins 4 fois avant la fin de la semaine.

- Tempi pour elle, elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait en me disant oui.

- Tu as raison. Dis-je en rigolant. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais la faut que j'y aille alors a plus Jazz

- A plus Damon on se revoit pendant nos vacances forcé. Me répondis Jasper. Me répondit sarcastiquement ce crétin.

- Fin du POV Damon


End file.
